Forced Education
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: The Newsies are forced to go to school. Will they go or will they be kicked out into the street. I SUCK AT SUMMERIES! PLZ R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Forced Education

By: Sparks Diamond

About: The newsies are forced to go to school. Will they go or will they get kicked out into the street?

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I dun own Newsies. I own the made up people.

"Get up!", Kloppman yelled. "Get up! Sell a pape! Get up!."

The newsies groaned and got up. It was tough waking up early.

"Kid Blink," Racetrack called. "Go wake up yer girlfriend."

Kid Blink walked over to the other side of the room where Sparks, his girlfriend, sleeped. He told her to get up and when she refused for the 8th time, he picked her up and put her on the floor.

"Start walkin'," he ordered playfully.

Sparks stuck out her tongue at him, got up and headed to the bathroom.

The newsies headed toward the distribution office together. Sparks bought her papes and had now started walking toward her selling spot. Before she got there, the Delancey brothers grabbed her and threw her into an alley.

" To what do I owe dis pleasure, boys," she asked.

" Somethin' is goin' to happen to you and your little street rat friends," Oscar warned.

"Yeah," Sparks asked. " What would dat be?."

The Delanceys just laughed and charged at Sparks. Quickly, she droped her papes and got ready to fight. She ducked and Oscar flew right over her shoulder. She grabbed Morris and kneed him right where it hurts. Unexpectadly, Oscar grabbed her from behind and held her arms. Morris got ready to hit. Sparks used all of her power to kick Morris right in the face. Then, she flipped Oscar over her shoulder which caused him to fly into the wall. Sparks looked around. Both brothers lying unconcious next to each other. She picked up her papes and walked off.

"Time to sell," she said to herself.

After a hard day of selling papes, the newsies met up at the lodging house. When they walked in, they were greeted by 16 policemen.

"What's happenin'," Jack asked.

"SIT," a cop ordered. "Now!."

The newsies sat down on the couches or on the floor. One of the cops came forward.

" I am here to tell you that there is a new law," he said.

"What are youse talkin' bout," Racetrack asked.

The cop introduced himself as Officer Brynton. Then he made sure all the doors were blocked.

" We have a new law, he announced. "All of you street rats must go to school. Mr. Pulitzer does not want you selling newspapers anymore. If you do not go to school, you will be put in the refuge."


	2. Chapter 2

All of the newsies looked at each other in utter shock. None of them had ever went to school and none of them wanted to.

" Dis ain't fair," Kid Blink yelled. " Why are youse doin' dis ta us?."

" Because we can," Brynton answered and then laughed a cold, evil laugh.

Sparks jumped up and started to run toward Brynton while yelling:

" You son of a-----,"

Kid Blink grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth before she could do anything.

" Calm down," he whispered.

Sparks gave Brynton the finger when he wasn't looking and sat back down.

" How are we gonna sell papes," Racetrack asked.

" You go to scholl from 6:30AM until 1:30PM. Then you can come back and do whatever you want."

Everyone was whispering to each other in disbelief. At that moment, it looked like there was no way out.

"Listen up and listen good," Brynton ordered. " I will be here at exactly 6AM sharp. You better be ready."

With that being said, al 16 cops left the lodging house. Everyone sat there in complete silence. Too shocked to talk.

" Get sleep, kids," Kloppman said. " You have school tomorrow."

They all made their way to the bunkroom. But the last thing on their minds was sleeping.

" What are we gonna do Jack?" Mush asked.

" We have no choice do we," Jack answered. " Let's jus all get ta sleep alright?."

Everyone listened to Jack and they all went to sleep. but they couldn't sleep. They all had one single thought in their minds. This would be their last day of freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks 2 Dragonsong1, Lady Jeanetta1, and Gambler 7 for reviewin'. Keep readin' and reviewin'.

"Get up," Kloppman yelled. "It's school time! Get up! Get up!."

Grutning and groaning, the newsies got up and got ready. When they were ready, they went down to the lobby. At exactly 6AM, Officer Brynton walked through the door.

"Let's go," he said.

He led the newsies out of the lodging house and toward the palce they considered hell. Seven and a half block later, they reached a red-brick building.

"Wow," Sparks said sarcastically. " I finally get da chance to see what looks like!."

Brynton gave her a hard shove into the door. The newsies snickered when Sparks gave him the finger behind his back. He led them into a classroom where they saw two of their fellow newsies, David and Les.

" Sit," Brynton ordered. "Wait for your teacher."

He turned and left. As if on que, a mean looking guy walked in. He did look like a mean and scary person. Les was already shaking.

"Good morning," he said. "I am your teacher, Mr. Danton. In my class there will be no talking, no fooling around, no washroom breaks. The only thing you will be doing is listening."

"Why?", Sparks asked.

"Because those are the rules," Danton snapped. "And raise your hand when you speak."

On purpose, Racetrack yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yo, teach," Racetrack called rather loudly. " We ain't listenin' ta yer stupid rules. Ok? So you can shut yer mouth ya scabba."

Danton turned around to look at Racetrack. He was steaming with anger and his eyes were shooting daggers at Racetrack.

"I do not like your tone, Mr. Higgins," he said.

The whole class burst into laughter. Racetrack was trying to speak but he was laughing too hard.

"Excuse me," he said. "I think yer mixed up. Da names Racetrack not Mr. Higgins. "Get yer facts straight ya stupd bonehead."

The newsies gasped in surprise. Danton was bursting with anger and his face was red.

"GET UP," Danton ordered. "NOW! GET UP! YOU ARE GOING TO THE OFFICE. HURRY UP! NOW!."

Racetrack got up and Danton grabbed his arm and led him to the office.


End file.
